The invention relates to a door, window or panel section, comprising an elongated housing manufactured by extrusion and having a C-shaped cross-section, with end edges which face each other going out from the two side legs thereof for the purpose of accommodating a closing element.
Such sections to be fitted against either a flat side or against the end edge are known in many embodiments; examples of the latter sort are described in Dutch Patent Specifications 140316, 148678 and 174857. They are manufactured by extrusion and are also suitable, for example, for the accommodation therein of a closing or locking element.